


Family

by SneetchesToo



Series: Lonestar Drabbles [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x08 Speculation, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Michelle Blake - Freeform, Paul to the rescue, Tia Lucy has a big mouth, grace ryder is queen, judd is scared of mama reyes, mateo tries to hide, no one hurts carlos and gets away with it, owen is a nervous school boy, so much love, this family is strong, tk is soft, tommy and nancy are the only professionals in this group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Carlos’ families meet, and luckily for him, it goes a little better than he had hoped.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Lonestar Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134860
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalstrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/gifts), [DjDangerLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/gifts).



> *I was challenged and I couldn’t turn it down. So you get this. I hope you enjoy it!

Carlos sighed as he watched the hands on the clock across from him tick slowly.

He was pretty certain that he had never seen time move so slow.

But right now, now it was creeping, barely trekking along as the busy sounds of the ER waiting room faded into nothingness.

He couldn’t hear a thing, couldn’t focus on anything other than the memory of two and a half hours ago when he had watched his father get shot right before his very eyes.

He had known the second that TK hadn’t shown up at the firehouse that something was wrong.

And when they hadn’t been able to find him and the rest of his team, his heart had gone into panic mode.

He knew the odds, knew what they were up against, but that didn’t change the fact that they had to find him.

What he hadn’t expected was to see his dad pulling up to the scene, fellow Rangers following behind him as they started asking questions of everyone around.

He had remained professional, because that’s what his dad would have asked of him, but inside he was freaking out.

And it certainly hadn’t helped him that he could see the panic in Owen’s eyes, the fear that he had lost his son once and for all taking a toll on his already fragile psyche.

They may have had their issues lately, but Carlos knew this was killing the older man just as much as it was killing him.

Everything after that had happened in a rush of chaos and noise and complete disaster.

Two hours missing turned into ten hours missing which turned into fifteen hours missing.

But then, there they were, suddenly and without warning, they had finally been found.

They had rushed to the scene, a scene that hadn’t been cleared or properly scoped out, and his dad had walked right into a firing squad.

He had taken two bullets to the chest and one to the leg before falling to the ground, knocking himself unconscious right as Carlos’ partner had empty her clip into the bad guy.

Tommy and Nancy had rushed to the fallen Ranger’s side, the corpse that they were supposed to be saving long forgotten.

Another ambulance had arrived to rush both Reyes men to the hospital, which was where he found himself now.

His sergeant had told him not to worry about a statement until later, his partner having handled everything with the utmost professionalism that she could muster.

That had been two and a half hours ago, but to Carlos, it had felt like days had passed.

He had called his mother frantically, but he had only gotten her voicemail, so he had called his sister, again, letting the phone ring until he could leave a message.

He had simply told them both to call him immediately and that was it.

Neither one of them had called him back yet and so here he sat, alone, watching that damn clock tick and tock and tick and tock.

“Carlos!” He looked up just in time to see a rush of panicked color head toward him, the front doors opening as a chorus of voices called out to him, the bodies shoving their way through the busy space.

At first he thought he was dreaming, his eyes surely deceiving him as he watched not one, not two, but eight members of the 126, Grace included, came barreling into sight.

“What…?” He felt like he was going to stop breathing, his eyes filling with tears as he stood, stepping immediately into Grace’s arms, the woman having shoved TK out of the way in order to get to him first.

“We couldn’t let you do this alone sweetie.” She wrapped him up tight, hugging him in a signature Grace Ryder hug that he had grown accustomed to over the past 15 years.

He wanted to speak but his voice was lost, so he simply hugged her back, watching as Judd shot a glare toward a nurse who was likely trying to break them all up.

Lucky for him, Owen and Tommy both had on Austin Fire jackets, quite possibly keeping them safe from being kicked out any time soon.

Grace stepped back, allowing Marjan, Paul, and Mateo to wrap him up in a signature group hug, Paul ruffling his hair and displacing his already ridiculous looking curls.

He choked back a sob when Marjan whispered a ‘we got you’ in his ear before stepping back.

Once again, TK was shoved aside, this time as Judd pushed his way to the front, hugging Carlos tightly, the force of the hug almost knocking Carlos to the ground.

He let the man linger for a moment, knowing that this time last year the other man had been nursing his own father back to life.

When he finally let go Carlos didn’t miss that he wiped at his eyes, turning away from everyone as he shook his head.

Carlos and Judd went back, way back, long enough back that the man could probably remember the days when the two Reyes’ men actually got along with each other, when they actually still talked about life and not just the Astros winning streak or the new ranch-hand who didn’t speak a word of English.

He figured that TK would be next, but Tommy made a move first, giving him a quick but firm hug, in typical Tommy fashion, and Carlos didn’t hesitate to thank her for saving his father’s life.

He had done the same to Nancy when she had offered up a hug, telling her that he was glad that she was there to help, knowing that she had done her best.

Owen surprised him, the hug coming from nowhere, the whispered ‘I’m so sorry son’, the pat on the back.

Sure he liked the man, but they hadn’t exactly seen eye to eye lately.

But he was thankful for his presence nonetheless.

And then there was TK, still just standing there with his hands in the pockets of his sweats, head cocked downward just enough that they weren’t quite eye to eye when Carlos approached him.

“How come my boyfriend’s the last one to hug me?” He had whispered softly, watching as TK smiled shyly before pulling him into his arms and squeezing.

“Because they knew that once I got ahold of you that I’d never let you go.” TK’s voice was soft and his arms were strong.

He was warm and fierce and loving and he smelled like home.

“Thank you for being here.” Carlos sobbed out, his arms tightening around the younger man as he felt a hand on his back.

He turned to see Grace behind him, her head nodding toward the nurse’s station.

“Your mom’s here.” He swallowed as he felt TK freeze in his arms.

He knew that the other man had agreed to be whatever Carlos needed him to be when it came to his parents.

But right now, what he needed was for him to be strong, because he didn’t think he had it in him.

Carlos got ready to step forward when he saw Judd out of the corner of his eye, the man heading in the direction of Andrea Reyes with a stride that only he could make look confident.

Andrea Reyes had always liked Judd, Carlos figured it was because he was a sweet talker and was good with horses.

He watched as the two spoke softly, his mother’s eyes wide with confusion as she looked past Judd and toward the crowd of people surrounding her son.

Carlos sighed as he lifted his head and stepped back from TK’s arms.

“I should go talk to her.” TK nodded his head, squeezing his arms before stepping around him, stopping in place between Grace and Paul, both of whom looked like they were ready to fight for him if need be.

He made his way toward her slowly, running a hand through his hair as he felt the last of his curls come loose, along with the last of his resolve.

“Hola mama.” He whispered, stopping in front of the woman as she stared him down.

“Carlito, are you okay?” She reached forward, wiping at his shirt that was still covered in blood, his father’s blood. “Your message said to come to the ER. And then the hospital was calling, saying your father was in surgery. What happened?”

“It was a bad call.” He had trouble getting the words out and he was suddenly thankful for Judd’s towering presence beside him.

He hadn’t even realized that the man was still there, but then again, it was such a Judd thing to do.

“How bad?” He could see the fear in her eyes, the fear that likely mirrored his, and it made his heart clench.

“I don’t know yet.” It had been killing him sitting here, waiting, watching that goddamn clock that was suddenly very loud despite the ER getting busier and busier around them. “They haven’t said anything.”

“How long have you been here?” He didn’t miss her eyes scanning the space behind him again, probably wondering if all those random people that she knew nothing about had been here with him that long too.

“Two hours I think. Two and a half hours.” He shook his head, Judd’s hand squeezing his shoulder tightly as he spoke. “I think. I’m not really sure.”

Andrea simply nodded her head before stepping to the side, this time not even trying to hide the fact that she was staring down the group behind them.

“And who are all these people?” There was just the slightest hint of animosity in her voice, not enough to insinuate anything to anyone that didn’t know her, but it was enough to let Carlos know that she was judging every single person back there.

His mother wasn’t a bad person, neither was his father, but damn had their lack of interest in his personal life since he had come out to them been a hard pill to swallow.

Sure they still met for Sunday supper when he had the time, and his mom would call him to update him on his sisters and their lives, along with Tia Lucy and all the chaos she encountered.

But he had kept it to himself over the past 13 years that Tia Lucy knew more about his life than his parents did, but they didn’t ask, so he didn’t tell, and Tia Lucy, well Tia Lucy was just crazy enough to not care.

“Those people, mama, are my friends.” He turned toward them and watched as Grace rolled her eyes.

“Actually, Mrs. Reyes, we’re his family.” He was shocked to hear Marjan speak up, figuring that everyone would just roll with it given the circumstances.

“I see.” The ice in his mother’s words wasn’t missed by anyone.

But like always, no one missed a beat.

“We’re here if you need anything Andrea.” Leave it to Grace Evelyn Ryder to throw just enough shade in her tone to match that of the older woman, the look between the two of them making Judd chuckle behind them.

“Yes, anything at all.” Paul to the rescue, again, the man sticking his hand out as he offered Andrea a smile. “Paul Strickland, it’s nice to meet you.”

He watched as his mother hesitantly reached out and shook Paul’s hand, offering him a nod as he stepped back.

“Are all these people cops Carlos?” He shook his head as he heard a series of low ‘boos’ from the group before him.

“No mama, they’re all firefighters, well, and paramedics.” The rivalry between fire and police was strong in their family and he was certain that his mother would respond just as his father did when approached with members of the ‘other side of law enforcement’ as he called him.

“Paramedics?” She turned toward him and he sighed, he hoped she wasn’t going where he thought she was going. “Were any of you there, when Gabriel was shot?”

He watched as Tommy, Nancy, and TK all stared him down, afraid to answer, but Carlos simply nodded before gesturing for them to step forward.

His eyes didn’t miss the fact that TK stayed behind the two woman, probably fearing he would be called by the wrong name again.

Or possibly be busted for the embrace they had shared earlier when neither of them knew that his mother was around.

“Mama this is Tommy Vega,” Tommy extended her hand toward Andrea, shaking gently as she offered the older woman a smile, “and Nancy Gillian. They were with dad, they saved his life.” 

Andrea shook Nancy’s hand gently before sniffling, nodding her head behind them before turning toward Carlos.

“And why is TK hiding in the back?” The fact that his mother got his boyfriend’s name right, when six weeks prior she had called him by the wrong name, was astonishing. “Has he done something wrong?”

All eyes in the group turned to TK, the man shuffling his feet back and forth as his cheeks flushed.

“It’s nice to see you again Mrs. Reyes.” His voice was barely audible, but it was there.

Carlos didn’t miss the raised eyebrow from Owen or the chuckle from Judd.

TK must have shared his awkward first meeting with the older Reyes’ with them.

“I thought you were a firefighter.” So his mother had been listening.

“I uh…” TK scratched at the back of his neck nervously, his eyes shifting upward slowly to meet Andrea’s. “I just switched over to medical actually.”

“Hmm.” Andrea stared him down and Carlos swallowed, the earth could open up and swallow him whole any minute now. “Tia Lucy failed to mention that part.”

Carlos felt his jaw hit the floor as he shot his mother a look.

“Tia Lucy? What does she have to do with this?” He started racking his brain, trying to figure out if something important had happened that he had missed out on.

“She tells me… things.” Andrea gave TK a once over before offering him a smile. “She failed to mention at first that the handsome man that we met at the market was your boyfriend though.”

Carlos could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, his whole body going numb at the thought that he had just been busted.

“Mama…” He really didn’t want to have this talk here, not now.

“Oh hush Carlito.” She reached out and patted his cheek softly. “You should know by now that Tia Lucy can’t keep a secret to save her life.”

Dammit.

He should have known better.

“I’m sorry mama.” He really was sorry that it happened like this.

He was even more sorry that he had just been busted being a horrible story teller in front of everyone who meant anything to him.

“Don’t be.” She turned back toward the group, pointing over TK’s shoulder and raising an eyebrow. “I’ve met everyone here except for you.”

Owen Strand had never once looked shocked in the entire time that Carlos had known him.

But the look on his face made him look like a school boy who had just been busted by the teacher for hiding in the back row to avoid participating.

“Owen, Owen Strand.” Owen stuck out his hand confidently, despite the look in his eyes that told Carlos, and everyone else, that he was freaking the fuck out.

“Aha.” Andrea shook his hand with force before dropping it, her eyes shifting between TK and Owen and then back again.

Whatever his mother was up to was no good.

“You must be his father.” Oh jeez. “The apple did not fall far from the tree I see.”

Everyone in the group chuckled and Carlos felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

“I am indeed TK’s father.” Owen nodded with a smile, reaching out to pat his son on the shoulder. “And I must say, that I have had quite the pleasure getting to know your son over the past year. He’s an incredible man.”

Carlos was going to cry.

Goddammit Owen Strand, this was certainly not how he expected this meeting to go.

“He really is Mrs. Reyes.” Oh for Christ’s sake Marjan.

“Yeah, best friend a guy could ask for.” Paul was going to make him lose it.

“We know he’s a cop and all, but we love him just the same.” Tommy teased, making Carlos’ heart flutter in his chest as everyone agreed.

He watched as his mother surveyed the group before them, her eyes settling on Judd as she cleared her throat.

“Are they good people Judson Ryder.” Judd stood up straighter than Carlos had ever seen and everyone chuckled. “And don’t you lie to me.”

“They’re the best people Andrea.” The man said with a smile. “And you know I wouldn’t lie to you. I would never.”

“Hm,” There was going to be a story in there, he could just feel it, “I seem to recall you, Michelle, and Lola breaking some fine china of mine that I was never told about.”

All eyes in the group turned to Judd as he blushed.

“That was… respectfully ma’am…” Nervous Judd was Carlos’ favorite. “That was all Michelle’s doing.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Tommy’s question made his heart hurt.

God he missed her.

And he knew that if she hadn’t been six hundred miles away that she’d be there with him.

Carlos got ready to speak up when a doctor came out and called his mother over.

She nodded for him to stay put, putting on her brave face as she marched over to the tall man in scrubs, and he let out a sigh.

“Thank you guys.” He whispered the words before he knew what he was saying and he watched as everyone nodded at him, their eyes all soft and glistening.

“It’s what we’re here for man.” Mateo had been quiet the whole time, staying out of sight, likely because he feared the wrath of an angry Hispanic mother, but Carlos was thankful for his words regardless.

“Also,” He noticed Nancy grabbing a duffle bag from the chair behind her, handing it to him with a smile, “we got you some clothes to change into.”

He looked down and realized that he was still wearing his bloody clothes from earlier, his stomach churning at the memory of what had happened.

“Did you guys break into my apartment?” He didn’t know why that was the first question that left his mouth, but it was.

“I gave them my key.” TK whispered softly, his hand reaching out to take Carlos’ softly, squeezing it as he offered them a smile. “And I made sure that the mature ones went, so you know, you didn’t wind up with three pairs of boxers and a suit jacket.”

“I was joking…” Judd’s comment made him laugh, really laugh, and for the first time in almost four hours he felt at peace again. “And I only did that once.”

Everyone around him joined in, chuckling at the older man, making little comments here and there.

But Carlos tugged TK’s hand and stepped a few paces away, dragging the man with him.

“I’m sorry.” He caught himself apologizing and he wasn’t even sure for what.

“For what Carlos?” Apparently TK was just as confused, which was comforting. “Your dad was shot, you’ve been through hell, you shouldn’t be apologizing for anything.”

“I lied to them.” He whispered, letting his head fall forward as he sighed.

“Well, apparently Tia Lucy didn’t.” He was going to have words with the older woman about that fact. “And besides, it’s better that they know, right?”

Carlos nodded as he lifted his head back up, staring into TK’s eyes as he swallowed down the words that the old Carlos Reyes would have said.

Words that would have caused him to be alone and to go down that dark road again.

“I’m glad it’s out there.” TK offered him a smile as he squeezed his hand.

“Me too.” He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow at Carlos as he waited for him to tell him to stop.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do so, so instead, he leaned forward and met the man halfway, kissing him softly as he squeezed his hand tightly.

He heard Judd let out a low whistle behind them and he suddenly decided that he wanted a new best-friend, maybe Paul could take the man’s place.

“Carlos…” He froze at the sound of his mother’s voice, fearing what was to come next. “Sorry to interrupt, but, your father’s awake. They said we can see him.”

He let out a breath of relief when he realized that the look on her face held no resentment, no anger or disgust, nothing but love and acceptance and maybe even a little glee.

“Okay.” He nodded his head as he stepped back from TK, pulling the bag in front of him. “I’m just going to change my shirt first.”

Andrea smiled as she nodded, her hand gesturing toward the bathrooms to their left.

“Your son’s an amazing man.” TK said softly, his comment not going unheard by Carlos.

“You love him?” He froze in place, thankful for the walls of the hallway keeping him hidden as he strained to listen to their conversation.

“More than life itself.” He felt tears prick at his eyes at TK’s words.

God he loved that man.

“Good.” His heart clenched in his chest at his mother’s response, it certainly wasn’t what he expected. “Just be prepared.”

“For what?” Oh God, here it comes.

“To fight off his sisters when they find out how gorgeous you are.” Carlos let out a low chuckle as he shook his head. “And Tia Lucy, if she hasn’t already, will be planning the wedding before the week is up.”

He couldn’t believe his mother would say such a thing.

But then he heard the others join in, adding in random comments about the wedding that was most certainly not happening in June, thanks Marjan, or that would not involve bagpipes, Judd thought he was funny, and he felt his heart finally relax for the first time all day.

He had never thought it would happen to him, and he was saddened to think that it took his father getting shot to make it so.

But having two families, two families who were slowly starting to intertwine, two worlds that were finally becoming one, was all he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments, kudos, whatever you wanna leave would be great!


End file.
